Three's A Crowd
by Prodigy X19
Summary: In a last ditch effort to save their dwindling relationship, Gale makes the biggest mistake. AU and all the things that go with that, like potential OOC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I don't know if anyone's thought of it. If I'm ripping the idea, that was not my intention. **

**So, my last story, everyone seemed to hate Gale. He was kind of an ass so, it's all good. Not that I personally hate Gale, but I'm an Everlark fan first. In this story, Gale's not the bad guy. He's not the greatest guy, but...**

**All I need is one person to want the story to continue and I will do that. I hope it's well received. Thanks in advance for any support I might get for this. **

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by Suzanne Collins and whoever else. No infringement intended. **

* * *

"I can't do this shit anymore Gale!" They had been having yet another fight. How they were still together, she didn't know.

Today's fight would be worse. They had just got home from a lunch date with their friends Finnick and Annie. As opposed to her and Gale's relationship, Finn and Annie were perfect for each other. They finished each others sentences, were constantly smiling, he loved her and she loved him regardless of all his antics. They were perfect for each other and they were happy.

All a meeting with them did is make them realize just how horrible their relationship was. While Finn and Annie shared loveable stories of one another, all Katniss could think was, _Well Gale cheated on me a few months back. Oh and he did it again a few months before that. The sex is horrible. _She could go on.

Of course, Katniss was no where near the perfect girlfriend either. She resented him for forcing her to leave her home town and she made it a point to let him know everyday; As if her usual scowl wasn't evidence enough. As for the communication portion to the relationship, Katniss rarely said anything outside the necessary, leaving Gale in the dark on several occasions. She also wasn't the "typical" woman. Where some women would have dinner ready for their men after a longs day work or have the house spotless, Katniss didn't do that. For one, Gale wasn't the only one who worked. She would work too. She would come home just as exhausted as Gale. Not to mention that Katniss couldn't cook to save her life. Gale never actually mentioned it to her or requested that of her, but Katniss could tell it was something he wanted from his potential spouse.

Today's lunch with the worlds perfect couple had been particularly worse due to Annie's newly discovered pregnancy. She was glowing and Finnick wouldn't shut up about it; a proud father-to-be to no end. What pissed Katniss off was the fact that Gale kept glancing at her, as if to ask "when are we having ours?" First off, Gale should know from their three year relationship that Katniss wanted nothing to do with children. She didn't want them and Gale still pursued her. Frankly, Katniss couldn't understand how Gale could be so stupid. Their three year relationship should be an indicator of how things aren't going to change with her. After three years and two failed marriage proposals, she still didn't want to get married and she still definitely didn't want kids. How could he possibly want kids with her at this point when their relationship was in the dumps?

Katniss didn't know why she was still hanging on. Gale did love her, that's what he said, and she loved him. She was starting to believe, though, that the love they shared, at least on her part, was platonic; it only existed in form of friend love, that's all. He was safe and she was afraid of change. Leaving Gale would require some effort on her part to get a new boyfriend, if she even wanted one after him.

"You can't just end this like this! You're not even trying!"

"Are you fucking kidding?!" She was furious, "I'm the only one in this relationship that gives a damn or an attempt at anything!"

"Now that's not true!" Gale tried to defend himself.

"Oh no?! Everything in this relationship has been for you! We moved here for you and your work."

"How long are you going to keep throwing that in my face?!" Gale paced the apartment in irritation.

"You want something else?! Alright, how about Glimmer or Cashmere or the hundreds of others you've never told me about?"

"It was only the two and I already apologized for that!"

"And that makes it okay for me?! I'm not the one whose trying?! At least I don't go putting my dick in any whore that walks my way when shit gets tough around here!" Katniss stares outside the apartment window in frustration, "Yet, my stupid self is still here." Gale approaches her and embraces her from behind. He kisses her neck gently hoping to calm her. She wanted to break up and he wasn't going down without putting out all the stops.

Katniss wouldn't fall for any of it. Sex was not Gale's strong suit. She had only ever been with Gale in that way, but she didn't know what the big hype was about it. In truth, sex with Gale was beyond awful. He was a selfish lover, only looking out for himself and getting his. On more then one occasion, Katniss had to finish herself off once Gale had wore himself out on top of her. There was never any variety either; it was always her on the bottom with him on top. She wouldn't even know what an orgasm was if it wasn't for her very own hands. But that was her. While most couples raved on and on about sex with their boyfriends, she loathed it. If she could run from it, she would.

Katniss shrugged away from him, shuddering cruelly at the thought of sex with him. "That's not going to work!"

"I beg to differ." Gale tried seductively.

Katniss laughed at the intention, "And that's another thing," she starts, pointing at him, "That is just...awful. That's me being nice by the way."

"Now you're just being mean." He tells her, staring at her incredulously.

"No, Gale. I may not know much on the subject, but I know I shouldn't have to finish with you snoring in the background."

Gale looked to the floor embarrassed. "Maybe we could try some stuff. You know something different." He tells her.

"We've tried that already! It always ends with making you happy!" She almost yells. Last time she voiced her opinion it ended with a blow job for him and nothing for her. Before that, she had rented a bunch of costumes and played out Gale's fantasies. Still, nothing for her.

"Maybe we can do one of yours." Gale tells her. "A threesome, right?"

"Yea, that's what I want. To watch you have sex with another woman. Right in front of me!" She pulls away attempting to get away from all of it.

"No, come on." Gale goes to her holding her face in his hands. "You said, one time, your biggest fantasy was a threesome. So...it would be you, me, and...another guy."

Katniss eyes widened. Her biggest fantasy had been a threesome. Her and two men who would worship her for at least one night. She would never believe Gale would do anything like that.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Katniss tells him, walking out of the apartment.

Gale stares at the door she just walked out from, "I guess we'll see."

* * *

**Three guesses who the other guy will be, lol. As if you don't already know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First order of business, to my very unhappy guest, if you're even still reading this. I knew someone was going to call me on that, but I left it the way it was. I wasn't the happiest with it, but it is what it is. I didn't mean anything by it, so take a chill pill.**

**Second, I will continue this story. The story takes place within a two month period. So just know it's already done and is only seven chapters. I've reread it a few times and I feel there's nothing much to add. The plot is pretty simple and to the point. **

**Third, thank you for the continuing support. I hope I don't disappoint. Be weary, lemon next chapter, so hang in there. Again, thanks in advance. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Suzanne Collins and all incorporated parties. I'm only working with the idea. **

* * *

Peeta Mellark had been told there was a good bakery around the area. He thought to himself that they should put one of their own bakeries in the area. He smiled, "We'll take this town yet!"

Peeta had just left a board meeting. He hadn't been to one since freshmen year in college, back when he interned for his dad's company. With his father's recent death, he owned the controlling share of the company. He was being forced back into that world. He promised his father he would look out for the company though. He was happy to oblige his father's last request.

Peeta was only going to be in town for a couple months to oversee new construction for several new locations. He would be back on a plane to New York after that. Somehow, he had gotten off the wrong exit or something because he was lost. His rented beamer's GPS was lacking. He sat there punching at the touch screen. He laughed at himself. He owned several bakeries but couldn't find one when he needed it. "If Dad could see me now..." Finally after the crazy GPS woman was done yelling at him, he managed to get directions to a local bakery.

He parks on the side of the street across from the bakery. As he walks up to the front of the store, there's a man yelling at a poor girl out front.

"Can't you do anything right?!" He yells at the small woman. He was so agitated, Peeta was almost sure he would hit her.

"Hey," he strolls up to them, "What's the problem?"

"Get out of here rich boy!" Peeta frowned. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Rich boy? Where's that coming from? You don't even know me." Peeta tells the man.

"You think I'm stupid? With your $2000 suit and half a grand car over there..."

"Is that how much this thing costs?" Peeta says grabbing at his suit. My assistant got it." He smiled shyly. He wasn't one for flashy. Sure he could afford it, but he was humble. "What about you?" He tells the man pointing at his Mercedes.

"And that's why I know pretty boy! Now get the hell out of here!" He yells at Peeta. The man goes back to yelling at the woman.

"Hold up!" Peeta turns to the young woman, "Maybe you can tell me what the problem is."

"The gentleman here asked for a double espresso latte and I was just running it out to his car. I tripped on the curve and the coffee spilled on his car." Peeta looks at the man's car. Peeta pulls the shades from his eyes enough to see clearly. The car is partially wet from the coffee. Aside from that, everything is fine.

"Wow, you guys are accommodating! Running out to customers cars with coffee and all." He tells her in thought, _Maybe something to implement._

The young woman tugs his sleeve, "We're not supposed to but,..." Peeta shakes his head knowingly at her

"Okay," Peeta adjusts the sunglasses on his eyes again. "No need to overreact. It's just a car wash..."

"I told you pretty boy this doesn't concern you! It's not about this. It's about the principle!" The man tells him poking Peeta in the chest.

"Principle?" Peeta wants to laugh so badly but holds back. "You, sir, are crazy." The man is furious, "But look here," Peeta tells him while pulling out his wallet, "A car wash..." He pulls out a $10 bill and gives it to him. The man opens his mouth astonished. "Is it more around here? Okay, here's a twenty," Peeta tells him. He throws it at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man yells at him.

"The owner! Now get the hell out of here!" Peeta yells. The man trips over the curb and onto his car. He's irate but leaves shortly after. The young woman is looking at him.

"Thank you, but he's a regular. He'll be back." She chuckles.

"Well, we are going to put up a picture of him on the door with the caption 'Do not service.'" They laugh for a minute.

"Prim." She extends her hand out to him.

"Peeta." They shake hands. Prim holds the door.

"Were you going to come in?" She smiles at him. "Because anything you want is on the house."

"Yes and thank you. Just give me a moment." He tells her. She goes inside while Peeta makes a call.

"Yea, hi. I think I just bought a bakery," his colleague laughs. Collectively he owned more then a couple hundred. "Anyway, I think it's a good location. There isn't one in the area for miles. I'll text you the address later for your input." He hangs up and laughs at himself.

Peeta walks into the bakery. A waitress almost runs into him. She turns to him to apologize. She smiles at him after and walks away. Peeta couldn't help but wonder if that extra short skirt was her uniform. She was definitely asking to be bent over the table and fucked hard. Peeta shook his head to rid the thought. On top of all the things he was doing, he was definitely not having sex. He discreetly adjusted himself in his pants. If that waitress came by him again, he wasn't sure what he would do. After a second of standing there, another waitress came by with an equally short skirt. She gave him a flirtatious smile while she walked away. Peeta was happy he was wearing sunglasses because he could stare as much as he wanted and they couldn't tell. He smiled at her. He had to get laid.

"Peeta?" Peeta turned his head to where the voice came from. Gale Hawthorne was waving him over. "That's you man?" As Peeta approached the table, Gale stood and gave him a handshake.

"Wow, Gale." Gale gestures for him to sit. "How long has it been...junior year...college...almost ten years, huh. Small world...How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" A waitress come over to him, momentarily interrupting , to ask if he wanted anything. He gave her his order. As she walks away, she drops her pen. Peeta wasn't sure if she did it on purpose but he wasn't complaining. She bent over right in front of him giving him a clean view of her underwear, if you could call it that. Peeta cocked his head and groaned in sexual frustration.

"Horny?" Gale asks him taking a sip of his coffee. Peeta snaps his head back to Gale, completely unaware that he was there.

Peeta rubs the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Just a little," Peeta laughs. "Dry spell." The waitress drops off his coffee and cheese bun. He thanks her while not being able to take his eyes off her. "That ends tonight though. Or whenever she gets off." Peeta says pointing at the waitress.

Before Peeta walked in, Gale had been pondering his current dilemma. He had told Katniss they should have that threesome and he didn't know the first thing about choosing a guy. He was just about to call the whole thing off when he Peeta walked in. By the way the whole female population turned to stare at him when he walked in, Gale took that as a good sign.

Gale cleared his throat, "So, you trying to get laid?" Peeta looked at Gale. He took off his sunglasses tucking them away safely.

"Look Gale, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all that, but I'm not interested." Peeta tells him with a smile.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I have a girlfriend by the way." Gale tells him.

Peeta nods his head at him, "Yea, how's that going?"

Gale didn't want to tell him the truth so opted for omitting the negative. "Alright. We're actually thinking about having a threesome."

"Nice." Peeta tells him giving him a fist bump to show his approval, "My kind of girl."

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Gale asks Peeta shyly.

"On occasion." He takes a sip of his coffee, "I might have one in the making." Peeta gestures discreetly with his head to where the two waitresses are. They giggle and blush shyly while looking in Peeta's direction.

"I kind of meant a three way with you and a girl and another guy."

"Yea, sure." Peeta tells him like its no big deal.

"Really?" Gale asks him.

"Yea. It's actually easier. You don't have two girls competing for your dick." He laughs. "I'm not gay so I don't deal with the guy and he doesn't bother me. We're just trying our best to get her off." He sips more coffee, "A lot of fun, threesomes."

Gale was just going to ask him and that would be the end of it. "So how would you feel about joining us?"

Peeta who had been eye flirting with the waitresses whipped his head in Gale's direction. "Whoa! Rule number one, you don't do this shit with people you know." He looks around the room as if they were having a top secret conversation. "Never shit where you eat!"

"Yea but you don't know Katniss and we don't really know each other anymore. We haven't talked in ten year plus." Gale tells Peeta trying to get him to agree, "I would feel more comfortable if you were the third person and besides, you would finally get laid."

"You say that like I need your help." Peeta tells him. Gale was right. They barely knew each other. It wasn't like they really knew each other to begin with anyway. Friends by association. _What's the worst that could happen anyway,_ he thought. The dry spell would be broken and he could go back to not staring women down like they were pieces of meat. "Fine. When?" Peeta asks him.

"Tonight." Gale gives him his address. Gale leaves money on the table for his check and goes to leave.

"And Gale?" He turns to look at Peeta, "You don't get to hit me if the shit hits the fan."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here it is. The trio finally "come" together, kind of. Anyway, I've never actually written a threesome scene before. Two I can do, but three... Well here's my attempt. Hopefully, I don't disappoint.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews/favs/follows/ etc. I keep going for you. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Suzanne Collins and incorporated parties. I'm only working with the idea. **

* * *

"So what did you do, pick some stranger off the street?" Katniss asks him while they sit on the couch waiting.

"No. We went to school with him. Primarily me. I think he was a senior by the time you started high school." He tells her reassuringly.

"I have no idea what to do." She puts her head in her hands. She was excited sure but she had so many thoughts about what would happen. She thought what if he didn't like her? What if she didn't like him? Would it be awkward with Gale after? She had no idea.

A few minutes later, there was knocking at the door. Gale got up to answer it. Katniss could hear them greeting each other. One of them must have said something funny because then they laughed. As they made their way back to the living room, Katniss got a lot more nervous. She had only ever been with Gale. No way a man as experienced as this guy would want her.

"Katniss, this is Peeta. Peeta, Katniss." Katniss turned to look at the man named Peeta. She couldn't speak momentarily. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a blue color she couldn't describe. They were beautiful. Put that together with his handsome face and his cute blond hair, she was in trouble. She got up to shake his hand and stumbled on something that was on the floor. Peeta's strong arms caught her. She braced herself on his chest. She couldn't help but savor the feeling of her hands over his strong chest. She couldn't help but think that she was going to see this man naked soon enough.

"You okay?" Peeta asked her.

Katniss straightened herself up a little, "I'm okay. Thank you. I'm Katniss." She extends her hand awkwardly toward him

"Peeta." He tells her taking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Aw, you guys are getting along already. Alright, let's eat!" Gale happily exclaims.

* * *

The plan was to have dinner. Then, seeing as Peeta was the only one with any experience in this territory, they would let him lead them. For now, they were making small talk in the living room over some alcohol to loosen them up a bit.

"So what is it you do, Peeta?" Katniss asks him.

"Yea what are you doing now?" Gale adds.

"As of a couple days ago, I was a district manager for Mellark Food Inc. The New England territory mostly. Then, my father died and he left me the majority of the company. So now I'm traveling around making sure everything is going smoothly." He chugs the remainder of his drink then pours himself another. His fathers death was still fresh on his mind.

Katniss knew all too well what it was like to lose a father. She put her hand over his, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Peeta." He takes her hand holding it gently.

"Thank you, Katniss." He could feel the warmth radiating from her hand. The gesture was genuine. Not like others which were cold and done strictly as a custom. Katniss' was one of knowing. Of an equal pain. Peeta wanted to ask her who she had lost, but felt it would be inappropriate. His comment was already dwindling the mood.

It's funny how such an innocent gesture could mean something more. As Katniss held his hand and stared into his eyes, she had a feeling of longing that drew her to him. She wanted to not only hold his hand, she wanted to run her hand across his chin and through his hair. She wanted so much to rip that shirt off him and run her hands up and down his body. To have his lips on hers. She didn't know what was bringing any of these thoughts on, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. How could a man she barely knew make her all wet and tingly? She dropped his hand in the thought. They stared at each other for a long time. Katniss wondered if he had felt it too. The sound of Gale's glass hitting the table broke their staring contest.

"So..." Gale starts. Then he leans in kissing Katniss. She tries to push him off, protesting. "Come on. How else are we going to get this party started?" Gale was clearly drunk as he kissed her lips then her face. He worked his way down her neck leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. She saw Peeta stand up with his drink. He took a seat in the recliner opposite her. His seat gave Katniss a perfect view of him. She wasn't sure if he had switched seats to get a better view in general or just a better view of her. She moaned at the thought.

Peeta takes a sip of his drink. His eyes stay glued to Katniss who struggles to rest her head on Gale's shoulder, also trying to keep eye contact with Peeta. He grins at her before bringing his drink back up to his lips. Something about Katniss bothered him. The way she stared at him now was enticing. He craved her touch. He craved to be deep inside her, have her scream his name. Peeta took her stare as a challenge. She wanted him to take her and he would, soon enough.

Peeta stood suddenly, "Gale!" He called in deep masculine voice that made Katniss shiver at the thought of what else he could do with that mouth. "Take her upstairs." Gale smiles at her, then picks her up.

Katniss watches as Peeta finishes his drink, then pours another. He takes long elegant strides walking behind them. Katniss had to agree that it was a complete turn on for her to see him so nonchalant about everything. He watched her curiously giving her deviant smirks behind his drink. She was so turned on and it wasn't because of Gale.

When they got to their bedroom, Gale through her down on the bed. He eagerly ripped his clothes of ready for whatever came. Peeta strolled smoothly and calmly over to the lounge chair they had in the corner. He made himself comfortable, ready to watch.

Something about having him watch made her hot. But she didn't want him to watch. Katniss wanted him to touch, taste, and everything else. Gale grabbed her in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in between her thinking of Peeta and this kiss, Gale had stripped her of everything except her bra and underwear. Peeta was the only one who still had all his clothes on. Katniss was about to change that.

Katniss ripped her lips from Gale's. "I want him." She tells him looking in Peeta's direction. Gale nods at her. He gets off her and allows her to go to Peeta. She crawls off the bed and goes to where he's sitting. She dips her head inches from his lips.

"I would like you to join us." She feels bold looking in his eyes. She unbuttons his shirt. She tugs it free from his pants exposing his chest fully to her. Peeta pulls her down to kiss her full on the lips. While their tongues fight for dominance, Katniss undoes his belt. Peeta finally releases the kiss when he feels Katniss' hand on his length. He's semi hard in her hands, but she makes quick work of stroking him eagerly until he's rock hard.

Katniss feels Gale place kisses on her neck and down her back to where her bra is. He releases her from her it. Gale then stands her up so quick that she falls onto Peeta's lap. He moans in pleasure as her covered behind falls flush on his member. Peeta takes the chance to explore her breasts with his hands while Gale pulls her underwear off. Katniss begins to grind on Peeta's dick causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. She takes the opportunity to kiss the bottom of Peeta's chin. His hands have dropped to her hips as he rubs her ass against him. Gale caresses Katniss' face turning it from Peeta to kiss her. Gale's hands explore Katniss' breasts, then his mouth lowers to one of them.

Meanwhile, Peeta had snuck his hand in between her thighs. He teasingly taps at her entrance but doesn't go any further. She throws her head back against him with a smirk.

"Tease." She tells him eliciting a chuckle from Peeta. She grabs his hand and leads it where she really wants it. His fingers run against her core, sliding in and out of her. He circles her clit with his fingers causing her to moan. Unfortunately for Katniss, the pleasure stops suddenly when Gale is pulling her off of Peeta. He doesn't take her far, though, as Katniss finds herself on all fours in front of Peeta. She feels Gale thrust roughly into her from behind jerking her forward. Katniss looks up at Peeta who, again, is smirking at her. He's stroking his length casually, attempting to get off from her current position on the floor. Katniss wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Katniss reaches for him, pulling his hand away. She then takes him into her mouth. Peeta throws his head back in ecstasy. Her mouth was warm and experienced around him. To say it was good was an understatement. Katniss had managed to perfect her skills in this category on Gale. Though Gale never went down on her, she had done it many times for him. Really she just did it to get Gale off and keep him off her, literally. She knew what she was doing and Peeta was reaping the benefits.

It didn't take long for Katniss to feel Gale slow and finish on top of her. She turned to look at him. Gale tried pulling her to him, but Katniss held on to Peeta. After Gale's failed attempt, Gale lazily climbed onto the bed and proceeded to fall asleep. Apparently he was done and once again, Katniss was left wanting. She turned back to Peeta who crashed his lips onto hers. He instantly got up enveloping her in a tight embrace, his lips still on hers. He quickly kicked his shoes and pants off, which were still hanging off his ankles, and lead them to the bed. He crashed them onto the bed and continued kissing her. He reaches over to the nightstand picking up one of the condoms that Gale had laid out for them.

"Shit!" Peeta mutters under his breath. Katniss was busy admiring the Adonis on top of her. His abs clenched from being slightly out of breath from their kissing. His strong arms flexed around his length and even in the dark, she could tell he worked out.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asks him, running her hands down his abs to his erection, only grasping the tip.

"These condoms are too small." Peeta tells her. He leans down capturing her lips. He quickly gets up in search of his pants. He pulls something out and returns to her. Katniss can see now he brought his own condoms. He quickly rips it open and puts it on. Peeta leans over Katniss holding himself at her entrance. He pushes into her, but she stops him by pushing on his abs. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks her.

Katniss' face is slightly scrunched up, slight pain radiating. "I'm just not used to your size," she tells him with a chuckle.

Peeta looks over at Gale, who is snoring next to them. "Don't let him hear that." Peeta tells her. They laugh quietly together. Katniss reaches up to caress the side of Peeta's face.

"Just go slow." She tells him. He nods and proceeds slowly. Katniss still has her one hand on his abs keeping him in check as he thrusts into her. Even slow, it was better then it had ever been with Gale. Maybe it was the fact he was bigger then Gale. She didn't know but it felt like heaven. Each thrust hit her hilt sending her into ecstasy. She finally releases her hold on his abs and wraps her legs around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer. Two thrusts in that position and she found her release. She thought to herself, that had never happened before. Katniss never actually came during sex. She really believed that was meant for her to take over after the fact. She instantly felt like she should apologize.

"Sorry," She groggily told him still trying to recover from her orgasmic bliss.

"For what?" He asked her slightly out of breath. Peeta slowed his thrusts almost to a stop in concern.

"For…" Katniss couldn't even bring herself to say it. So, she just pointed to where they were joined. Katniss covered her face with slight embarrassment.

Peeta looked down to where she pointed, "For coming?" She nodded her head at him behind her hands. He laughed and she peeked at him through her fingers. He sweetly brushed the hair that had gotten in her face out of the way. "Don't apologize for having an orgasm." He took her hands away from her face. "Because you're going to be apologizing all night if that's the case." He kissed her passionately, then continued thrusting.

Peeta wasn't lying. He lasted for quite awhile after their slight interruption and Katniss had come many times in between, to the point she stopped counting. He finally collapsed next to her leaving them slick from sweat. Both him and Katniss lay breathless next to each other. Katniss couldn't even say anything to him she was so out of breath. She was pretty sure her throat was going to be sore from screaming. The only thing that didn't surprise her that night, was the fact Gale had slept through everything; he usually slept like a log.

When Katniss finally found her voice, she really didn't know what to say to the sex god lying next to her. Instead, she placed her hand on his chest, making him turn his head at her in attention. She still didn't say anything, she just mouthed a silent "thank you," then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And that was that. Don't kill me if it was absolutely horrific.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot for the confidence boost people. I appreciate it all: favs/follows/reviews. Keep them coming. **

**More "stuff" is going down this chapter, so read at your own discretion.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Suzanne Collins and other incorporated parties. **

* * *

Katniss felt movement under her before dawn the next morning. She opened her eyes to see a strong chest under her. She looked up at the figure. It was Peeta. When he saw that she had woken to his movement he beamed his winning smile at her.

"Sorry for waking you." He told her. "I kind of have to go." Katniss was still waking up. She tried getting off him, but there was a weight on top of her. In the middle of the night, she must have snuggled into Peeta and Gale had cuddled up to her. Basically, everyone was almost on top of Peeta that morning. Peeta started wiggling his way out.

"You know it's only four in the morning." Katniss tells him as he gets up and she takes his spot on the bed. Peeta grabs his clothes which were strewed all across the room. When he finally picks up all his clothes, he smiles at her.

"I know. I just want to hit the gym before I head into the office." He tells her. As to accentuate what he just said, his muscles flexed in the moonlight adorned still by his sweat. "You don't mind if I use your shower do you?" He tells her pulling her from her thoughts. She nods at him, watching his naked form as he made his way to the bathroom. Peeta doesn't close the door all the way, leaving it slightly cracked.

Through the crack, Katniss still has a clear view of him. Katniss loses sight of him when the shower is turned on. He comes back into view a moment later. He stretches out freely and Katniss catches a view of his morning wood. Peeta then finally enters the shower disappearing from her view.

Katniss lay in the bed facing the ceiling. She turns her head towards Gale's sleeping form then turns her eyes to where Peeta was. Was sex so much better with Peeta because of the alcohol? But she wasn't drunk and neither was Peeta. The only one who was drunk was Gale and that, like usual, had been awful for her. But Peeta came in and rocked her world. Sex wasn't meant to feel that good, was it? She didn't know but she was going to find out.

* * *

Peeta stood under the shower head letting the warm water calm his thinking. What the hell happened last night? He had never enjoyed sex the way he did last night. Katniss was begging him to take her; he was sure of it. It was her who wanted him and he was only happy to oblige. But the more he thought of it, the more it scared the shit out of him to know that maybe it was he who wanted her. He didn't lust after women; that was their job. He fucked women and that was it. So why had last night with Katniss felt so amazingly good? Like it wasn't meant to be a one night thing… Like they should do it for the rest of their lives. Peeta wasn't in love; he knew that much. But he wanted to get to know her and that was impossible. _She's with Gale…we can never be together. _He clenched his fist against the tile of the shower. He wanted to hit something so bad. That was until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "If it's Gale…I already told you I'm not interested."

He felt lips on his back, "Good thing it's not then." That voice caused Peeta's still hard on to twitch. _Oh fuck._

Peeta turned to look at her. "You know you're playing with fire." He told her. Katniss gripped his erection causing him to hiss.

"Call me the girl on fire then." Peeta quickly lifted her up against the smooth tile in the shower. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Any chance you're on birth control?" He asked her almost pleadingly. Katniss generally didn't like sex without condoms. Not because of pregnancy, because birth control was a pretty good contraceptive, but because it was messy. At least when he wore a condom, his seed was in one place. Without it, it leaked out of her and she found it repulsing. Katniss figured, they were in the shower, it would be okay and he was a sex god. You don't deny them anything.

She tried rocking herself against him giving him the green light. He took it and thrust hard up into her. Instantly, she was in the same heaven she was in last night. She never wanted it to end. His thrusts were hard and deep like the night before. Katniss gripped his shoulders trying to stray the orgasm that was sure to rip through her any minute.

"Let go," Peeta whispered into her ear. That was all she needed as she loosened her grip on him; her orgasm finally hitting her. A few more thrusts and Peeta found his own orgasm as well. He kissed the side of her head, then traced kisses down her face. Peeta was still so confused. Katniss made him feel. He didn't feel anymore, not since his ex stripped him of all feeling. Peeta put her down in the shower. "That was fun and all, but now I'm definitely going to be late."

He gave her one last passionate kiss and left her there. She watched as he quickly dressed leaving her to her thoughts. It's not possible to be in love from great sex, was it?

* * *

"Katniss," Prim called out to her. "You seem distracted."

It had been almost a month since Katniss' threesome, but it's all she's thought about since then. Well, not really the threesome, but Peeta. Her body ached painfully for him on a daily basis. Katniss did find that sex with Gale was ultimately better, when she thought of Peeta that is. Katniss would close her eyes in annoyance at Gale's want of sex with her. But closing her eyes was the worst thing she could do, because once she did all she saw was Peeta. She got through it, picturing Peeta on top. Everything was there; his touch, his lips, him whispering nonsense in her ear as she fell from ecstasy. She felt so horrible at the fact that she thought of another man while she had sex with Gale, but she couldn't help it. A woman wants what she wants and she so desperately wanted to feel Peeta again.

"Huh?" Katniss remarks, completely not listening to what Prim was saying.

Prim looked at her sister with a smile. "I rest my case." She takes a sip of her drink. "What is it with you lately? You seem so out of it. You have this far away, dreamy look on your face." Prim looks at her funny trying to figure out what's up. Her eyes widen in realization. "Your not thinking about Gale and...S-E-X." Prim shuddered in disgust. "You know he's going to be my brother in law soon." She made another disgusted look.

Katniss had to laugh at her sisters innocence. Even though they were both grown women and Prim was engaged, she still couldn't say the word sex. Which was strange to Katniss because Prim was the one who talked about "it" all the time.

After getting a laugh and waving her off, "No, Prim. I'm not thinking of that." She says in between sips of her coffee, "Well, not all of it."

"What you mean 'not all of it!?'" Prim asks her curiously. She gives her a surprised look with a smile.

Katniss laughs again, "Yes, Prim."

"But not with Gale. Ooh Katniss..." Prim tells her in mock accusation.

"I've been doing some bad things, Prim." Katniss tells her.

"And you're going to tell me...or I'm not letting you leave." Prim tells her.

"I've been fantasizing about another man." Katniss tells her.

"When?" She asks her.

"Before, after, during. Just now! Take your pick."

"I kind of meant since when, but fantasizing is not that big of a deal. We all do it!" Prim tells her. "As long as we don't actually act on our impulses, we'll be okay." Katniss looks at her somewhat guiltily. "No, Katniss."

"I mean, I don't think it's considered cheating, but we did have sex after."

"What do you mean 'after?'" Prim asks her.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?"

"The look of complete confusion that's on my face should answer that for you."

"Okay, well Gale and I had a threesome."

"Wooow!" Prim starts to laugh, "That must have been fun."

"That's the problem." Katniss tells her frustrated.

"So you keep fantasizing about threesomes...kinky." Prim tells her jokingly.

"No. Just Peeta and me. We kinda had sex the morning after. Just the two of us, in the shower. Is that wrong?" Katniss looks at Prim who stares at her knowingly. "What?"

"Peeta Mellark?" Prim asks her shyly.

"Yea...how do you know him?" Katniss asks her surprisingly.

"He's the new bakery owner."

"Where you work?"

"Yea. You should have seen him the first time we met. He told one of our pain in the ass customers to get the hell out of there. It was great!" Prim tells him with a chuckle. "But, I definitely see why you can't stop thinking about him."

"So he works there?" Katniss asked hoping she could just stop by and see him.

"No. He just owns the place now. He only stops by when absolutely necessary." Prim tells her.

Katniss mixes her coffee, "Any way you could tell him there's an emergency..."

Prim laughs and shakes her head, "I hope you know what you're doing." She tells her sister.

"Me too."

* * *

Peeta was ready for a fight. When Prim called him claiming there was an emergency at the bakery, Peeta was sure that jerk with the Benz was back.

Peeta stormed into the bakery. He looked around and saw nothing amiss. Prim waves him over.

"What's up, Prim? What's wrong?" He asks her.

"They're in your office." Prim tells him.

Peeta gives her a curious look, "They?" She smiles at him reassuringly. "Okay..." Peeta turns towards his office trying to figure out what's going on.

* * *

Katniss was nervous as hell. She paces the office contemplating leaving and forgetting about doing what she was going to do. Frankly, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Katniss thought about just jumping him when he walked in. But then she thought about him rejecting her and she didn't want that. She didn't know what she was doing. Katniss hand reached for the door knob just as it turned.

"Katniss?" Peeta looks at her stunned. He closes the door behind him. He smiles at her as he walks around her. "Please," he points to the chair opposite him, "Sit." They sit in an awkward silence for awhile.

"So," Peeta starts, "How do you know Prim?" He quirks his eyebrow at her.

"Uh, she's my sister." Peeta nods at her.

"Everdeen." He says, "I don't see the resemblance."

Katniss nods her head at him, "But she's my sister."

He nods his head at her in response, "So, what can I do for you, Miss Everdeen?" Katniss stares at him. He looks spectacular; like a Greek god. When they first met, he was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. Now, the outfit was complete, tie and everything and all Katniss could think about was dragging him over his desk to her with that tie. She audibly swallowed.

"Um..." She wasn't sure how to tell him that though.

"Katniss," he went around the desk taking a seat on the edge, right in front of her. He reached for her hand. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Katniss looked at him in shock. She had to think about it for a minute. She shook her head quickly, "God, no!" She told him. They shared a quick laugh of relief.

"Yea, I'm sorry. It's what went through my mind. I thought cause that night...you know...we got kinda heated..." He shook his head.

"And the next morning..." Katniss added. She blushed furiously at the thought.

"Geez, don't remind me!" Peeta took a deep breath trying to compose himself. He missed her bad. The ache in his pants had been unbearable. He had tried sleeping with other women but it wasn't the same. What had she done to him?

From her current position, she could easily stand and capture his lips. Katniss looked up at him longingly. She hoped it didn't show.

Peeta was thinking the same thing. He could pull her up to him and fulfill one of the many dreams Katniss had been the star of on many nights. But he considered himself a gentleman; he couldn't take her if she wasn't willing and was with Gale. Unless she asked him.

Katniss couldn't bring herself to tell him what she wanted. She was meant to suffer and never have what she wanted. "I just wanted to thank you for the other night."

"You already thanked me." He looked at her curiously.

"Did I?" No doubt she knew she did. She had to leave. She was such a coward. "Well then Peeta," she rises from her seat, "I'm sorry I interrupted your busy day. I'll see you around, I guess." She told him disappointedly.

Watching her leave was in slow motion. He had seconds to contemplate what his next move with her would be. If she left, he knew he wouldn't see her around. But if he kept her there, the possibilities were endless. Maybe she didn't have the balls, but Peeta sure did.

He stopped the door from opening with his palm, making Katniss look up at him. His eyes lusted after her and she lost it. She reached up for him crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. She wanted to feel his skin on hers and was frantically trying to undo the tie he had on. She ended up tightening it instead causing Peeta to pull back from lack of air.

He quickly discarded his tie. Katniss wasted no time pulling off his blazer and ripping his shirt open. Buttons flew all over the place as to emphasize her impatience. He carried her over to the desk where she proceeded to undo his belt. He grabbed his shirt which was hanging off him. He stared at the missing buttons. He grabbed her hands, stopping her from undoing his belt.

He pushed her arms over her head, her legs straddling his waist. "You broke my shirt," he growled into her neck. He knew better then to leave any evidence for what was about to happen. "You know I have to leave after this right?" He told her.

Katniss tried pulling her arms out of his grasp. He was too strong so she opted for squeezing him into her with her legs. Peeta groaned at the contact. He released her hands which went to the button on her jeans. He helped her pull it off then slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Katniss noticed that his slow pace was a deliberate one. She threw his hands away and proceeded to rip her shirt open, just like she did Peeta's.

"You're so hot!" Peeta smirked at before recapturing her lips.

"Make me yours, Peeta." He growls at her again. He quickly undoes his belt and yanks his pants and underwear to his ankles. He positions himself at her entrance. She grabs onto his face kissing him deeply. She tries thrusting onto him, but he holds her back.

"Fuck the condom, Peeta!" She yells at him in desperation. She reaches for him pulling his head down to her. "I need this, Peeta." She kisses him sweetly. "I need you."

Who was he to deny her anything? He couldn't do much for her, so he would do what he could. Hell, if she got pregnant then she would be in his life for almost twenty years. Peeta was sure that would mean more sex between them. He had nothing to lose. In between kisses, he thrust into her. Peeta felt like he was a teenager again; having sex for the first time and like the first time he wasn't going to last long. Feeling her around him was too much. He longed to feel her squeeze him in this way for almost a month. Katniss' moans were getting progressively louder. Peeta kissed her to keep her quiet but she would pull her mouth from his and clamp down on his shoulder, spurring Peeta on.

"Oh my -" Katniss' mouth opened in an "o" as she crashed from her high. Peeta felt her release and got his immediately after. He supported himself on his elbows watching Katniss as she recuperated. He kissed her forehead.

"Why is that so good when it's with you?" Peeta whispers to her. '

"I don't know." She says with a slight tint of red. "This is so bad." Katniss tells him referring to the affair they just had.

"But so good!" He tells her kissing her again. She gives him a shy smile. He was right. Sex with him was amazing. Katniss was addicted and she didn't know if she could will herself to stop. He got off her and lead her to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. Peeta got dressed and waited for Katniss to finish in the bathroom. When she finally came out, he handed Katniss her clothes and she got dressed in front of him.

"Peeta, what the hell are we going to do?" Peeta who was sitting down motioned for her to approach him. When she did, Peeta pulled her onto his lap.

"What do you want? Just sex? Because I can do that." Peeta started to inch his hand in between her thighs when she abruptly stood up.

"Peeta, please! This is so wrong! I mean I'm cheating on Gale!" She yelled. Katniss turned away from and leaned against his desk.

"I usually don't condone this, but the truth is, I can't stop thinking about you and the other night. And now I'll have to add what just happened to that!" Peeta turned Katniss to look at him, "Here." He pulls a card out of his wallet and gives it her, "This doesn't have to go on forever. I'm only here for another month or so. Think about it." They both turn heading towards the door to leave.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks him.

"Leaving. Same thing as you." Peeta tries for the door, but she stops him.

"We can't both go out like this," She points at their disheveled appearance, "Or they'll know what went on here." Katniss finishes in a whisper.

"I'm pretty sure they know already. Now…" She stops him again this time with a kiss.

"Please, Peeta." She begged him like she begged him before, "Spare me some dignity."

Peeta pulls her into him and kisses her until her knees buckle. "Incase it's the last time I see you." He lets her leave.

A few minutes later, he walks out of his office and catches Prim standing at the head counter drying some glasses. She's staring at him awkwardly.

"Don't lecture me, Prim. I know! Believe me, I know!" Peeta tells her. "But I can't help it. Your sister is-"

Prim raises her hands up, "I'm going to pretend like I don't know anything. Just don't let my sister get hurt."

"My only job is to please her, Prim." Prim makes a disgusted face, then shakes her head. "And Prim?" She turns to look at him. "If there is ever another 'emergency,' please do not hesitate to call me."

* * *

**Just know, that their relationship is going to progress rather quickly after this. Three more chapters to go and that's it. Thanks again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright people, I already let you guys know that their relationship would progress rather quickly. So, don't start with me. Last time I got "Well, that was quick and blah blah blah. Tough. My story, my rules. If you can roll with that, then go ahead and read. I hope you enjoy it. ****  
**

**this chapter is more on feelings. I promise more raunchiness next chapter. **

**Thanks again for the continuing support. If you want to review and tell me it was fast, (I sigh) go ahead. I enjoy all of it; favs/follows/reviews. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

It was a stupid notion to think that one more romp around in his office would suffice. It was even more stupid to think that she wasn't going to call him. They had continued their affair behind everyone's back minus Prim who knew too much. Katniss knew she was making Prim's life complicated by seeing Peeta. For one, Prim was engaged to Gale's brother, so that must have been awkward. Secondly, Prim had given Katniss permission to use her apartment, which she rarely used since moving in with her fiancé. Originally, use of Prim's apartment was strictly for when Katniss and Gale got into fights. She had granted her access when they became increasingly frequent and Prim wanted to look out for her big sister. Now, it was where her and Peeta frequented. Katniss had called him many times after that night in his office and Prim's place was key.

Katniss couldn't risk bringing him to her apartment. Her neighbors might recognize what was going on or worse, Gale could drop in on them. Katniss would meet with Peeta throughout the day while Gale was at work and between her work. She would tell Gale that she had to work late or something. Anything to see Peeta. She didn't sneak out because Katniss was sure he would notice; she only spent the night over with Peeta when Gale was out of town anyway. Gale. He was another problem entirely. There was a noticeable change in Katniss' demeanor and Gale had not missed it. Katniss was sure he would blame it on his successful idea of the threesome. That Katniss had been sated and she was overall happy now. She didn't throw things in Gale's face anymore or deny him anything, partly because of the racking guilt she felt in cheating on him. She was pleasant to be around now, laughing and enjoying everything. It wasn't a charade, though, because she was happy but it had nothing to do with Gale.

It was safe to say now, that Katniss was in love with Peeta and not just because of the amazing sex. She had found the Peeta was possibly the most amazing man on the face of the planet. He was blessed with looks and money, but all that aside he had a heart of gold and it showed in everything he did for her. They couldn't date like normal couples, the reasons obvious, so they stayed indoors which gave them plenty of time to talk. She would sit on the counter next to him, swinging her feet like she was little girl and just watch him as he baked her something. Katniss couldn't help the smile that crept up on her. Peeta would look back at her and that would be the end of baking as he had his way with her on his kitchen counter. Sometimes they would just talk for hours, sometimes about nothing. Katniss freely opened up to Peeta about things she'd never told anyone. Peeta understood her like no one else. She felt so comfortable around him.

Peeta was a more difficult to crack. He was the way she usually was; completely closed off. Katniss could tell that he was keeping things inside; that he just wouldn't open up. That was until recently he did more than open up; on the day she knew for sure she had fallen in love with him.

_Flashback_

_Katniss had been calling him for hours. It was unlike him to not answer or even show some form of acknowledgment towards her calls and texts. Something was wrong, she just knew it. _

_She made her way over to where his condo was. The doorman recognized her and let her in. Katniss thought she should possibly be a little more embarrassed about the fact the doorman recognized her. She shook the feeling thinking that it had come in handy right now that he did. _

_When she reached his door, she knocked. Nothing happened so she knocked harder. Again, nothing. She decided to take a chance and just try to open the door. Katniss turned the knob and it opened. She cautiously entered and saw the pieces to a cell phone scattered all over the floor. No wonder he hadn't called her back. _

"_Peeta?" She called out into the dark room. She knew his condo too well as she reached for the light switch in the dark. The light came on just as Peeta rounded the corner to meet her. He looked horrible. His eyes were puffy from crying, he had half a drink in his left hand, and blood on his knuckles. Katniss watched as he walked over to the kitchen island picking up the bottle to accompany his shot glass. He dragged himself over to one of his couches and plopped down. _

"_Katniss…To what do I owe the pleasure?" Peeta's voice was low, almost scary, as he topped off his glass. He chugged it down quickly and began to pour himself another. Katniss threw her purse onto one of the nearby chairs and sat right next to him. She wrapped her arm around him while the other arm stopped him pouring himself that drink. He threw his head back against the couch while Katniss rubbed his chest. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked him with concern. _

"_Don't concern yourself with that." He tells her, "Let me just give you what you came for." Peeta embraces her and begins kissing her neck. He slips his hand underneath her skirt and attempts to pull her underwear off. Katniss quickly pushes him off. She heads over the couch opposite him and sits down. _

"_Peeta, tell me what's wrong." Peeta drops his head, runs his hands through his hair, then heads over to the kitchen. He leans on the counter facing her, clearly frustrated. _

"_I told you not to concern yourself with that! I'm not going to bother telling the story to someone who doesn't care!" Katniss was in front of him in an instant. She ran her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck._

"_Who says I don't care…" Katniss whispers to him. As Peeta stares into her eyes, he sees that same look she gave him when they first met. The moment he told them about his father. She did care. _

_He took a deep breath and began. "That bitch called me today." He said calmly. _

"_Who?" Katniss inquired. _

"_Delly," He tells her. Katniss looks at him with the same expression of not knowing who. "I never told you about her did I?" Katniss shakes her head. Peeta looks up to the ceiling momentarily, then looks back down to Katniss. He runs his hands from her back down to her behind, squeezing gently while grinding her into him. He takes another deep breath and continues. _

"_We were supposed to get married. We had been engaged for almost three years. I always wondered why she never pushed for the wedding when most woman couldn't wait." Peeta pauses. _

"_Anyway, my father was admitted to the hospital one day. It wasn't new. Unfortunately, he had been in and out for the last ten years of his life with lung and heart problems, but he was Dad. He always made it back to us." Peeta took deep breath. _

"_This time was different though. The doctors told us that the likelihood of him making it this time was slim to none. My father was in and out of consciousness that entire month. His last month." Peeta squeezed Katniss tighter into him. _

"_All of a sudden, Delly started pushing for the wedding. 'We should do it while your father is still alive, so he can be there.' How could I get married right then? When my father was dying?" Peeta shook. Katniss kissed him sweetly urging him to continue. _

"_So, I sat by my father's bed one night, telling him about Delly and the wedding. My father told me she was no good for me. He told me that she didn't love me and that she was cheating on me. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me, Katniss! How could he say those things about her? I lost it! I yelled at him. I compared him to my witch of a mother and stormed out." Katniss held him tighter. _

"_I didn't go back for a couple days after that. Then a PI showed up out of nowhere. He told me the board of directors for my dad's company hired him to investigate future employees. Apparently, my father's death would leave me in charge and they had to make sure I had no skeletons in the closet. Anyway, the PI confirmed what my father had told me." Peeta turned his head from Katniss as the tears fell from his eyes. _

"_I tried to go back. To see him. When I got there, he was in cardiac arrest. He was dying, Katniss! And I had said all that shit to him. I could only pray that I could talk to him one last time. To apologize." Peeta couldn't control the tears as they fell freely now. _

"_They couldn't save him! They couldn't bring him back! I lost him and said horrible things to him for her! I was so stupid Katniss! I couldn't see what she wanted. I thought I was in love and all she wanted me for was my father's money!" _

_Katniss tried desperately to soothe him. Loosing a father was hard enough without the guilt of saying words you can never take back. In Peeta's case, he really couldn't take them back. His father's death was further tainted by the betrayal from the woman he loved. Peeta was such a sweet heart. Katniss couldn't imagine someone wanting to intentionally hurt him. The anger swelled in her gut. She hated this Delly person for doing what she did. Katniss would surely kill her if they ever met. _

_As Katniss held him in her arms, she couldn't deny what she felt. This man was everything you could hope for and she wanted nothing more then to make him happy, take care of him, cherish him. Love him. God, she was in love with him. All she waiting for was for him to open up to her. Katniss hoped Peeta would never open up to her, because then it would be superficial, but now he had. Now, he had and she was so desperately in love with a man who never wanted to fall in love again. _

_Peeta pulled back to look at her. He dipped his head low, capturing her mouth. _

"_Help me forget, Katniss." He kissed her again. "Please." It was the first time he had begged her for anything. She still couldn't deny him anything. _

_What they did that night was not sex or fucking. He made love to her that night, at least for Katniss he did. He was sweet and loving, caressing her intimately like he never had before. It was slow and tantalizing, unlike anything she experienced before with him or anybody. Each slow thrust was followed by an equally slow kiss that she was sure he was using to steal part of her soul and her heart. As they finally reached their climax together, Katniss was glad they didn't use condoms anymore because she swore it just made the moment more intimate; feeling him pulse and release himself into her. _

_As he pulled out and she cuddled into him, Peeta fell asleep leaving Katniss to her thoughts. She wiped herself on his sheets and started to think about the kids they would never have. It didn't scare her anymore, the idea of children. It only freighted her at the idea of having someone else's children and not Peeta's. She wanted them with him and she longed to spend all eternity with him. But what he had confessed to her tonight only confirmed more and more why Peeta didn't want to love again. When Katniss was sure he was asleep, she let the tears fall at the realization that she was someone else's and he would never love her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the ongoing support. Keep it coming. **

**Characters are owned by Suzanne Collins. I'm only working with my idea.**

* * *

Peeta was going insane. There was no way he had managed to fuck up royally in this way. He wasn't sure where he had gone wrong, but he had. What was he going to do now? He was in love with a woman he could never have.

He should have never told her anything, especially about Delly. Why? Because instead of taking her hard, rough, and fast like he did on everyone of their meetings, he took it nice and slow and he had felt everything. Everything included his heart being released from the ice block he had put it in. He could feel again and he hated it. What's worse is that he didn't just feel, he ached, which is what he was trying to avoid in the first place. _Stupid! Stupid! _His heart painfully ached for Katniss Everdeen. Peeta wanted nothing more than to make her his; date her, marry her, impregnate her with little Peeta and Katniss juniors.

There was a reason for his original madness. Delly had hurt him bad. What hurt the most wasn't the cheating, but the lying and the betrayal. They would have been able to work through the cheating had she actually loved him like she said. But everyday, she looked him in the eye and told him she loved him; she lied to him. About the love. About her real intentions and it hurt. Peeta had truly loved her and Delly only wanted his money. Top that off with the argument with his father and then his death, the pain couldn't have been worse. He never wanted to feel like that again or love for that matter. He still blamed himself for his father's death. On good days, he realized that words were just words and that his father loved him regardless of last words shared. But still, the pain seemed to be everlasting. So, he shut his heart out from the world. Now, his heart was thawed out, open, vulnerable, and he was going to hurt again. How could he not when the object of his affection was on the arm of another man.

* * *

Finnick was way too excited for his wife's pregnancy. So much, that he was throwing a "I-got-my-wife-pregnant/Whose-the-man" party. That's what he has on the banner, at least. Gale and Katniss were, of course, in attendance. Katniss found it odd how Gale was being extremely clingy. She couldn't go anywhere without him tailing her. He was also waiting on her hand and foot, bringing her punch or plates of food. And he kept smiling at her; it was all a bit strange.

What was really strange was when Katniss caught sight of Peeta in the room. Her heart beat faster and a slight sheen of sweat graced her forehead. Katniss watched him maneuver through the crowd. She also couldn't help but notice her female party goers eye fucking him. She scowled in jealousy at the thought.

Katniss had originally hoped that Peeta was stalking her. The thought of having sex with him at the party with Gale in the room was appealing to her. That would be impossible, though, with the way Gale was hanging all over her. But Peeta was there to support Finnick. She wasn't sure how they knew each other but she saw Peeta go up to him. She watched as they exchanged handshakes and engaged in pleasant conversation.

After minutes of watching him, Katniss noticed that Finnick and Peeta were headed in their direction.

"Guys!" Finnick called to Katniss and Gale. He shoves Peeta in front of them. "This is my new friend Peeta."

"We've met." Peeta tells him keeping eye contact with Katniss. "How have you guys been?" They exchange quick handshakes.

"Good!" Gale tells him. Katniss can see that he's somewhat uncomfortable with Peeta. She hoped he couldn't tell anything from it.

"Fine." Katniss responds. "So, how do you guys know each other?" She asks pertaining to Peeta and Finnick.

"Oh, well, Peeta here is a business genius!" He tells everybody. "You know that surfboard idea I have?" Finnick looks between all of them. "Peeta here is going to make my dream come true!" He shakes Peeta happily. "He's my fairy godmother!" Finnick happily exclaims.

"Now, Finn." Peeta starts in a voice that Katniss can't help but shudder at. "You're the genius. I'm just the money." They all laugh. "But really. I think Finn has a great idea and I'm more than happy to help."

"Yea! When Peeta goes back to New York in a few days, he's going to try to get some more investors. Then, he's going to fly me out to New York and we can get the ball rolling."

Katniss smile falter's quickly. "You're leaving…going to New York, I mean?" He hadn't told her he was leaving. If he did, she didn't remember. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart break or her voice.

"That's right." Gale starts "You were only going to be here for a couple months right?" Peeta just nods his head at him. So everyone knew except her. Katniss was pissed.

"Excuse me!" Katniss pulls herself from Gale and walks away.

Her disappointment did not go unnoticed by Peeta. Was it possible that she cared about him more then he knew? He wasn't sure, but if she did then he had a chance to have her and take from Gale. He had to find out.

Katniss was fuming in front of the punch bowl. How could he leave without telling her? She had been so caught up in him that if he told her, she conveniently forgot. Katniss thought she would have more time to sort out her feelings. Then it hit her. Peeta didn't love her. Her feelings were one-sided. No wonder he was leaving and not telling her. Katniss was in love with him and he didn't feel the same. He didn't care, but she had known that would be the outcome from the start. Still, it hurt so bad.

"Katniss?" Gale approaches her in hug. She quickly swallows her feelings and holds back the tears.

"Yea." Katniss turns to him. He has a slight blush on his face as he pulls her to the center of the room. Gale grabs his drink and starts clinking it calling for attention. The room quiets down and all eyes are on him.

"Hey everyone. Congratulations to Finn and Annie and that bundle of joy you guys will have soon enough." Everyone claps. Gale continues. "I hope to have one tenth of the happiness you guys have and I'm kind of hoping that this woman here will help me with that." He turns to Katniss. "I don't mean to steal you guy's thunder but I can't wait anymore." Gale drops to one knee in front of Katniss. Everyone in the room gasps. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you and I know we've been through a lot. Including two failed attempts of these before." Everyone laughs. "But I've never seen you happy like this and I can't help but think that we're ready for this. Marry me Katniss."

The whole room is silent awaiting her response. Katniss looks around the room hoping to catch Peeta's gaze. She couldn't find him. But what would that do? He's leaving. She loves him. He doesn't love her. Katniss starts to cry. This was as good as it was going to get.

"Okay," it comes out a whisper. Gale turns his head up at her inclining her to repeat. "Yes Gale. I'll marry you." Gale slips the ring on her finger and embraces her. Everyone breaks out in cheer.

Everyone except Peeta. Had Katniss managed to find him in the crowd, she would have seen his devastation. Any ideas he may have come up with to win her heart were moot now. There was a surging pain running to his heart. Peeta clenched his fist next to his heart. And this is why he didn't want to love. It hurt so incredibly bad. The room was suffocating. With one last shot from the bar, he stormed out of the party.

Gale had Katniss in a tight hug. She caught glimpse of Peeta heading for the exit. Katniss started to shake. She needed to talk to him.

"You okay?" Gale asks her, putting her down on the ground.

"Yea. Just a little overwhelming." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go outside and call my sister. She would want to know about this." Katniss gives him a weak smile while Gale nods. She keeps her composure, walking, and not running, through the crowd to get to Peeta. When she gets outside, she notices he's halfway to his car. She breaks out in a run screaming his name.

"Peeta!" He hears her but he thinks it's his head messing with him. "Peeta!' He thinks it's getting closer. Peeta finally turns around to see Katniss running towards him. He has to keep himself from running into her arms as he quickly remembers she just agreed to marry another man. Shaking his head to knock some sense into him he keeps walking, backwards now, towards his car.

"Katniss! Congratulations on the engagement." Even now, Peeta was still good at keeping a front.

"Yea? So come back in and celebrate with me." Katniss tells him.

He turns his head to the side. "I really don't think that would be appropriate. It was one thing to do this," He points between them. "When you were just dating, but now…You're a woman betrothed."

"Cut the shit Peeta! Is that really what this is about?" Katniss tells him angrily. He doesn't care, but he walks out all pissed at her, and now he doesn't care again? "What are you playing at?"

"Me!? You're going to throw all this shit in my face when you're the one who gets engaged?! Don't try to turn this on me!" Peeta turns to head for the drivers side when Katniss pushes the door closed, blocking his way.

"Tell me you don't care Peeta…That you don't love me or this…" Peeta pushes himself into her. He grasps her face somewhat harshly. His face is inches from her.

He whispers against her lips, "I don't care." Then, he kisses her with all the passion he has for her. It's rough but full with love. Their lips have to be bruised from the impact. Peeta doesn't even bother undoing his pants. He unzips his fly, pulling himself out of his boxers through the opening. He pushes Katniss roughly onto the side of his car. Good thing his car is at the dead end of the street where no one can see them because they needed the privacy. Peeta pulls up her dress enough to gain access to her underwear. Not even bothering to take those off either, he pulls them to the side enough to gain entrance and thrusts into her.

She throws her head back in pleasure, moaning his name. Peeta roughly grabs at her breasts trying desperately to get off. The speed of his thrusts are fast and hard. His car might have dents in it when they're through, but that was the last thing on Peeta's mind. If this was their last time together, he wanted to remember it.

Katniss was having similar thoughts. She definitely didn't want to forget this or any moment she had shared with Peeta. But even now, at the brink of losing her forever, Peeta refused to acknowledge he had any feelings for her. Katniss wanted to believe that Peeta loved her, but with each thrust, they inched closer to losing each other forever.

Their climax came together and quickly. This was it. It was Peeta's last chance to keep her. As he set her back down on the ground, he looked at her. By accepting Gale's proposal, Peeta knew she didn't love him and that hurt. She had hurt him already and Peeta was sure Katniss would hurt him again. He swore off love and the pain. He couldn't go through it again. They fixed themselves up a bit, breathing heavily. Even with the pain, Peeta wanted her to be happy. He knew he couldn't do that when he couldn't truly love her the way she deserved. _Let Gale love her and give her what she needs. _He was going to let her go.

Katniss looked up him hopefully. He could save her from marrying Gale. Peeta put one arm on either side of her, trapping her against his car. He leaned in to her ear.

"You were my favorite girl. I've never enjoyed one for the road as much as today." Katniss pushed both of Peeta's arms from around her and slapped him as hard as she could. Peeta was reeling. Katniss hit hard. He watched as she ran away from him. Peeta quickly got into his car and gripped the steering wheel. He was shaking so bad while trying to keep himself for crying. He hoped that was enough to hurt her. Peeta wanted her to think of him as an asshole so that she would forget about him. She deserved someone who would love her. He couldn't be that for her.


	7. Chapter 7

******I hope I managed to keep everyone entertained until the end; that's right, in case you didn't know, this is the final chapter.**

**Can't thank people enough for all the support. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and for clicking on the link even though Gale's name ****(sticks out tongue)** was the only one in the summary.  


**Of course I had to add smut to the finale. I hope all you lemon lovers enjoy. **

* * *

"Gale! I can't marry you!" Katniss tells him giving him back his ring. She heads over to their bedroom and pulls out a suitcase. Gale comes storming in.

"What do you mean? You said yes..." He stops Katniss from putting any more of her clothes in the suitcase. Gale turns her to look at him.

She pulls herself from his grasp, "Gale, I can't! I don't love you!"

"What? Of course you do! What about-"

"No, Gale! Please! I don't feel that way and I hate to say it but I'm not sure I ever did!""

"Please, Katniss!" Gale pleads with her, "I love you."

"I love you, but not like that." Katniss caresses his cheek. "I've felt real love and this is not it."

"Katniss, whatever it is we can work through it!"

"I cheated on you Gale!" Katniss tells him on the verge of tears. Gale looks stunned. He cups her face.

"That's okay. I've cheated on you before and we got through it. Twice. It's okay." Katniss pushes him away. How could he possibly still want to be in this relationship? "You've only done it once. You still have one." He tries to lighten the mood.

"You were once with two different women. Me...I'm many times with one man." Katniss tells him. "Gale, don't you see we just don't work."

"That can't be true Katniss." He sits on their bed. "It can't." Katniss sits next to him on the bed holding his hand.

"I know that change is not easy. I get it! I've been here so long I don't know anything else." She squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"How is this so easy for you?" Gale stands up angry.

"It's not easy! I just haven't been here for the longest time." She gets up. "You see what I'm talking about? You've invested so much in us and I could never even give you half of me! Gale I'm so sorry."

"I just don't get it, Katniss." He tells her. "You've been so happy lately. Like I've never seen you before. Was that all for him?" Katniss sits back on the bed in thought. Gale stares at her for the longest time. "You love him, don't you?"

Katniss gets up and continues packing. "That doesn't matter." Gale sits next to her suitcase.

"You know if we're not together I would still like to be there for you." Gale tells her. Katniss stops to look at him. She grabs his hand.

"Thank you, Gale. You're too good for me."

"No way, I fucked up too." She continues packing again. "Does he love you too?"

"No." Katniss freezes. It still hurt. Even after what he had said.

"How is that possible, Katniss? Have you actually asked him? Hell, have you told him?" Katniss finishes packing her clothes. She closes the suitcase and heads for the door with Gale following her.

"Where are you going?" Gale asks her.

"Don't worry, Gale." She reaches for his hand one last time. He squeezes it. "Thank you Gale for the good times. Goodbye."

* * *

"Katniss! You can't stay in bed forever." Katniss throws the covers over her head as her sister tries to pull them off.

"Leave me alone, Prim. I choose what I do with my vacation time."

"And that's sulk? Come on Katniss!"

Katniss was crashing at Prim's apartment. Gale had called a few times to check up on her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. When Gale couldn't contact her, he called Prim. She was there now trying to break her depression. Katniss finally knew what Peeta was talking about. Love sucked and hurt like hell.

"Does this have to do with Gale? Because he said you broke up with him." Katniss pulled the covers from her face to show Prim that definitely wasn't the case. Katniss covered herself again. "Peeta," Prim said knowingly. Prim sat on the bed taking a deep breath. "I thought it was just sex."

"It was." It was somewhat muffled under the covers, but Prim heard her.

"Bastard!" Katniss peeked at her from under the sheets. "I told him not to hurt you."

"Love hurts." Katniss tells her.

"Love?" Prim pulls the covers back. "You love him?"

"It doesn't matter!" Katniss says pulling the covers back from Prim. "He doesn't love me."

"Ah. Is that what he said because I don't that's true." Katniss feels the bed move from Prim's departure. She comes back and pokes at Katniss.

"What?" Katniss tells her sitting up in bed.

"A few days ago, Peeta stormed into the bakery. He was pissed. I didn't even say hello; he was a man on a rampage!" Prim tells her. "He slammed the door of his office. Five minutes later, all you hear is a bunch of crashing and commotion coming from that room. Then nothing." Katniss looks at Prim. She sees that she's holding an envelope. Katniss is about to ask, but Prim continues. "I thought he was dead in there, Katniss. But then he came out. He was a little disheveled, tired, and sad looking. He gave me this and told me goodbye." Prim hands her the envelope.

Katniss takes the envelope. Her name was written on it in Peeta's handwriting. Katniss takes a deep breath.

"Katniss?" She looks at Prim, "Whatever it says, I think he cared about you too. Please don't stay like this." Prim gets up and heads for the door. "I'll call you later." Prim waves goodbye leaving Katniss alone with the letter. She stares at it for the longest time before she actually decides to open it.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Remember I told you that I never wanted to fall in love...I screwed up. I fell in love with you. I couldn't say it to your face because I was afraid. Hell, I'm still afraid. But then, you said yes to Gale's proposal. If I thought for a minute you might have felt the same for me, it was gone after that. I realized you don't love me, but either way, I could never give you the love you deserve when I'm such a coward. Forget about me, that is if you still even think about me. For whatever it might be worth, I love you Katniss. I wasn't supposed to fall for you, but I did. _

_Love, _

_Peeta. _

_P.S. Tell Gale I'm sorry, but he promised not to hurt me. _

Katniss' tears fell as she laughed at Peeta's P.S. _When had he promised that? _She didn't know, but what she did know was that Peeta loved her and he was scared. Peeta thought Katniss didn't love him. How was that possible? If they hadn't tiptoed around the question their last time together, she wouldn't be sitting there missing him. Peeta was supposed to leave in two days. Katniss had to talk to him before he left.

* * *

When she got to his condo the doorman stopped her.

"He's gone, miss." He tells her.

"He wasn't supposed to leave for two days."

"Mr. Mellark didn't seem himself, miss. He told me to take care of the place should he return." He told her. "Did you need anything from his place, miss?"

Katniss nodded no and left. What she needed was Peeta and he was in New York.

* * *

Everyone clinked their glasses.

"Best Man!" Everyone chanted. Peeta stood up slowly, raising his glass to quiet everyone down.

"Hi everyone. I'm Peeta." Everybody repeated Hi Peeta. "Yes. I'm Peeta and I'm an alcoholic." The whole room broke out in cheers and laughter. Peeta quieted the room down. "No, but I am the best man. My big brother here…Man I never thought I would be here right now. No offense." Everyone laughed. "What I remember is you breaking up with what's her face…" Peeta snapped his fingers at his brother, trying to remember. "I don't remember, we'll call her 'girl.' Anyway, this girl broke your heart you remember?" His brother nodded at Peeta. "You came to me and told me forget women; you were going gay." His brother laughed along with the rest of the room. "And then my beautiful new sister-in-law, beat the crap out of him during that Tiger's Schulman Karate class you wanted to take and they fell in love." Peeta had the whole room laughing. "I've watched you two together, through your worst times, and now the best. I am so happy for you. For both of you. I admire your ability to jump into this love game and hit the ground running. I can only hope that all of us can one day be a remotely close to the happiness you two share." Peeta looked over to his new sister-in-law, "We all know you can beat him up, but I'm going to ask you to take care of him and welcome to the family." Peeta raised his glass to them. "To the bride and groom!" People repeated after him and broke out in cheer. Peeta hugged his brother and his new sister.

"Now for their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." The DJ asked them to meet on the dance floor. Peeta watched as the couple danced lovingly on the dance floor. This was a happy occasion, yet Peeta was so completely heartbroken. Facades were easy, this was killing him. Peeta couldn't stop thinking about Katniss. He didn't even know if Katniss had ever received his letter. He got the sudden urge to call her, even if it was just to hear her voice one last time. He had already lost her, what did he have to lose?

Peeta's attempt at sneaking out of the wedding reception was a complete failure. The bridesmaids all wanted a dance and the rest of the people kept congratulating him on his speech and the new addition to their family. After an hour of trying, Peeta finally made it out to the lobby of the country club. Peeta pulled out his phone. He had erased Katniss' number from it the moment he left for New York, but it was impossible to erase it from his memory. It was burned on there. He dialed the number. It took fifteen minutes for him to finally hit the call button.

"Please don't answer. Please don't answer." He didn't know what to say. At least if he got her voicemail then he could pour his heart out without the rejection. Moments later, her voicemail message played. Beep.

"Katniss…It's me Peeta…" He paused. _Here goes nothing. _"I miss you, Katniss. I have no idea if you got my letter, so here I am. Leaving voicemails and all… This isn't a drunk confession either." Peeta laughs nervously. "Katniss, I hope Gale treats you right. You deserve the world." Peeta felt a tear go down his face, which he quickly wiped away. "I love you Katniss. I love you so much. I wish I was good enough for you. I wished you loved me like I love you. I'm so sorry, Katniss. I love you." He ended the call. Now, he wished Katniss had picked up the phone. The voicemail was just like the letter. He wouldn't know if she ever got it. At least had she picked up, she could have rejected him and at least Peeta would know where they stood. His heart beat faster. Peeta's heart hurt so badly, he swore it was breaking.

"Peeta?" He turned around, coming face to face with a teary eyed Katniss. He wondered how long she had been standing there. The tears fell freely now for both of them. She walked to him as quickly as she could. Peeta almost tripped trying to reach her. Katniss fell into his arms sobbing. "I love you too, Peeta."

Peeta couldn't stop the tears that made their way down his cheeks. He kissed her face frantically, making sure she was real. "I'm such an idiot, Katniss. I should have just told you how I felt. I don't want to live without you." He captured her lips in a longing kiss.

"I know, Peeta. I know. I heard you. I love you so much Peeta." She kissed him back. They stopped momentarily, wiping their tears. They embraced each other and shared a laugh.

"Is this crazy that I'm so undeniably in love with you after only two months?" Peeta asked her.

"I must be crazy too then." She kisses him. Peeta pulls back after a minute. He gently removes the hands that are caressing his face.

"Katniss, I haven't done this in awhile." She looks at him curiously. "The love thing. It scares the shit out of me." He tells her honestly.

"I know. The feeling is overwhelming, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He pulls her into a hug.

"I'm scared I'll mess this up. That I'll lose you. My heart couldn't bear it again."

"Peeta, don't be scared that you're going to lose me because I never want to be without you again." Peeta kisses her with all the passion he has. He pulls back suddenly.

"Katniss? How the hell did you know I was here?" Peeta asks.

"I knew you were in New York. I guess it was luck that I picked up a newspaper earlier today. I saw the announcement in the Times for a Mellark wedding. I took a shot." Katniss caressed the back of his neck with her hands. She kissed her way up his neck. Peeta shuddered involuntarily. Her lips felt too good and a week was too long to go without her.

"I missed you so much." He growled into her neck. Katniss felt his erection against her. "You want to go? I have a room across the courtyard."

"Shouldn't you get back to your brother's wedding? I mean, I did dress for the occasion." Peeta looked her over and noticed that she was wearing a dress appropriate for a wedding. She smiles at him waiting for his response. Katniss purposely rubs herself against him making him moan.

Peeta grabs her ass grinding her further into him. This time, Katniss moans. "What do you think?" He whispered against her ear. She shivered from his tone.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Katniss felt like a teenager in Peeta's arms. They hadn't stopped kissing each other as they made their way to his room. They momentarily stopped kissing when they crossed paths with an older woman. They straightened up, still flushed, with lips bruised from their kissing. Peeta cleared his throat as they passed the woman.

"Ma'm." Peeta dipped his head politely. The woman just huffed and kept walking. Katniss and Peeta shared a quick laugh as they pressed the button calling the elevator. Peeta pulled Katniss to him, kissing her again. "God, I missed you." He captured her lips again.

"I love you, Peeta. I can't wait to get you upstairs." She went for his lips, but the elevator dinged, signifying it's arrival. Once on the empty elevator, their make out session continued. It heated up quickly. Katniss went for Peeta's tie, but Peeta pulled back. She stared at him disappointedly.

"Last time, you almost killed me." He grins at her before pulling his tie free. He stuffs it into his jacket pocket just as Katniss collides into him. Her kisses were fast and frantic. She threw his jacket on the floor and ripped his shirt open. He chuckled against her ear. "Really?"

"Stop wearing suits then!" Katniss told him as she pulled his shirt free from his pants. Her hands roamed his chest then went to his back. His muscles flexed under her touch. Peeta leaned into her neck, kissing and sucking, this time not caring about leaving any evidence of what was about to happen. Katniss moaned. She lazily reached for his belt buckle and she unbuttons Peeta's pants. The elevator door dings open.

Another older woman stood there looking at them curiously. There was no denying what was happening. Peeta stood there with his shirt ripped open and his pants undone. He calmly picked up his jacket from the floor. His other hand held his pants up. Katniss grabs his hand and pulls him off the elevator past the woman.

"Ma'm." Peeta tips his head at her as well. The woman only smiles at them. She turns towards them as they walk away.

"I'm in 12B. Don't be too loud if we share a wall." Peeta and Katniss turn to the woman with shocked expressions. "I used to be young too once. Have fun!" The elevator door closed. Peeta hugged Katniss from behind, laughing hysterically into her hair.

"Come on. We're in 15A, so we can be as loud as we want." He whispers before dragging her the final twenty feet to his room. Once the door closes behind them, their clothes went every which way. Peeta threw his jacket somewhere, his shirt followed. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants and underwear off all in one. He watched as Katniss did similarly. Her heals clicked somewhere as they hit the floor. Her dress quickly found itself above her head and off her body. Peeta approached her like a predator would a prey. Katniss popped out of her bra as he did. She stumbled onto the couch when she attempted to step out of her underwear.

Peeta leaned over her. He pulled her underwear off the rest of the way, before kissing her passionately.

"Baby?" He cooed.

"Mmm?"

"I want to take you hard. Perhaps the bed would be more comfortable?" Katniss' eyes widen. She swallows, trying to find words. She only shakes her head in compliance as Peeta lifts her off the couch and into his arms. He lays her on the bed, then lays on top of her. He kisses her with all he had. Peeta hopes his kisses were letting her know just how badly he wanted her. How badly he loves her. He made his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses marking where he had been. She moans under him when she feels his tongue on her breast. He massaged, nipped and sucked. He was about to make her come just from that.

Peeta ran a finger down her slit, smiling when he notices she was soaking. Peeta gave her one more kiss before pulling himself away. Katniss watches as he stands right next to the bed, rummaging through the nightstand.

"You got to be kidding me!" He groans. Katniss was too enticed by the site of his erection, which stood dangerously at attention next to her face. She reaches for him. When her hand came into contact with his hardness, Peeta groaned. "Katniss, I don't have any condoms." She chuckled.

"When was the last time we used condoms, Peeta?" He stood there dumbfounded. She was right. They had very rarely used condoms. He shook his head in his stupidity. Then, he felt her mouth on him. One hand stroked him while the other ran up his abs as she continued sucking him greedily. Peeta knew if he let her continue, he would finish too soon. He had to get her attention away from him. Peeta ran his hand down her breast, gently pinching her hardened nipple. She moaned around him. The sensation it gave Peeta was almost too much. Somehow, he managed to keep his climax at bay. He continued his trail down her stomach and to his destination. He inserted a finger into her which caused Katniss to release him from her mouth.

"Kantiss…"

"Peeta, that's not fair. You know I'm so sensitive down there." She breathlessly drew out as Peeta continued his attack on her most sensitive area.

"Yea? Well, you're too good at…" He placed a finger under her chin and pointed at his erection. "I thought I'd even the playing field." He pulled his hand away. Peeta crouched on the bed over her. Katniss, who was still slightly dazed from Peeta's previous ministrations, didn't notice Peeta dip his head between her thighs until it was too late.

Katniss arched against Peeta's mouth as he licked and sucked at her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Peeta kept a hand on her stomach in an attempt to keep her within his reach.

"Peeta…" Katniss moaned. Peeta threw one of Katniss' legs over his shoulder as he increased the pressure on her. It was too much for Katniss as she arched once more and cried out in pure ecstasy.

Peeta kissed his way up her body and to her mouth. Katniss tasted herself on his lips and found it strangely erotic. She groggily held his face between her hands. "No one's ever done that for me before." She gave him a big kiss.

"Really?" He watched her reaffirm her previous statement with a shake of her head. Peeta shook his head. "What the hell did Gale ever do?!"

Katniss laughed, "You really want to talk about Gale right now?" That was the second time today that he was made to look like a fool.

"Hell no!" He kissed her again before thrusting into her. Katniss threw her head back in pleasure at the feel of him. She was still extra tender from Peeta's mouth, so Peeta proceeded slowly. He continued at that pace until Katniss locked her legs around his waist.

"Faster, Peeta." She moaned as he picked up his pace.

"I love you, Katniss." He whispered. Katniss only whimpered. "You're so beautiful." Katniss tried desperately to let him know how she felt, but Peeta thrust faster and harder. She closed her eyes tightly, clawing at his back.

"Peeta…I lo-…" But she couldn't finish as the feeling of Peeta, like always, was just too much.

"I know, baby…I know." He breathlessly said against her ear. Peeta felt her walls start to constrict around him. "That's it, Katniss. Let go for me." And she did. Even her orgasm came at his command. He thrusts into her a few more times before he collapses on top of her. Peeta quickly rolls off her, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, Katniss crawls into him. "I love you Peeta. I love you so much. I never want this to end." She gives him a quick kiss before cuddling into him and resting her head against his chest.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go again." Peeta places a kiss on her head.

He's about to drift off to sleep when he hears his phone ringing. He remembers he's set his phone to notify him every two minutes. He had set it that way just in case Katniss had tried to reach him. He didn't want to miss anything from her. Peeta groaned after ten minutes and five annoying notifications later. And it was just going to keep going.

"Peeta, will you please tell who ever that is to fuck off!" Katniss said wearily. She rolled off him a little so he could get up. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and went in search of his phone. Once he found it, Peeta first adjusted the settings.

"No more ringing. Silent." He switched his phone to silent as he made his way back to Katniss. Once he took his spot, Katniss cuddled into him again.

"Who was it? Hot date?" He chuckled before looking down at the message.

"Shit!" Peeta curses.

"What?" Katniss looks up at him with a tired look. He shows her the screen. '"Yea so Gale's going to kill you. Don't hurry back. -Prim."' Katniss starts to laugh. "Good luck with that!"

"What do you mean 'good luck with that?!' You have to protect me!" Peeta pleads. "Katniss? Katniss?!" When he looks down, Katniss is faking sleep.

"Calm down Peeta. I'll be there. Go to sleep. You're going to need your rest."

"You'll be there?" Peeta asks her.

"Always."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the conclusion. Now, I'm going to go play some video games.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, my other story is giving me a headache. Took a break by writing another chapter for this. I think it was about 50/50 with Chap 7; some people liked the ending, while some people wished there was more. It's not enough for a sequel so I'm just adding it on. Hopefully, you guys like it and realize that I am reading and listening to your reviews. You're more than welcome to let me know if there's something you want to read and I'll see what I can do. ****Once more thing, the chapter takes place four months after the events from the last chapter.  
**

**Thank you once again for the support, for the story and if you like this chapter. Thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

"So, you want me to go?" Peeta groans into the pillow.

"Yes!" Katniss stretches out on the bed. "You have to!"

"How's that now?"

"You. Have. To. Go." She says slowly.

"That's not enough logic for me."

"Peeta, she's my sister; I have to go. You're my boyfriend. So, you have to go."

"And Gale's your ex, who by the way, still wants to kill me."

"Peeta…" Katniss sighs.

"Baby, can't I just send them some extravagant wedding gift?" Peeta tells her as he leans into her and starts placing kisses down her neck. "A car, perhaps…"

"A car?!"

"Yes. It will be from both of us."

"I didn't know you had that kind of money."

"I'm rich like that." He chuckles as he brings his lips to hers.

"Mmm, Peeta." He was trying to change her mind, but she knew better. Katniss pushes him away roughly. "You have to go! End of discussion!" She's tries to keep her resolve, but the smirk Peeta gives her is making it fade.

"You know, you're the only person, man or woman, that can give me an order." Peeta hovers above her with a sly smirk on his face.

"At least someone can put you in your place then." Katniss wraps her arms around his neck and gently caresses the back of his head.

"It's hot!" He growls as he brings his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss. "But, I'm not ready to give up on this."

"Peeta." Her voice has a warning tone to it, which makes Peeta chuckle.

"At least give me a chance to argue my point…" He runs his hand down from her neck, in between her breasts, curves it down to her hip, and brings it back to stop at her core, making Katniss hiss. "To convince you." He whispers into her ear.

"You can try…" Katniss manages.

"That's all I ask." Peeta's lips crash onto hers once more in a searing kiss. They moan against one another when their tongues meet. Katniss rips her mouth from his when his fingers enter her. Her body arches up against him in the sensation, giving Peeta easy access to her breasts. His mouth lowers to them, lavishing them and sucking generously.

When Katniss falls back to the bed, she pulls Peeta's head up from her breasts and captures his lips again. When his thumb caresses her clit, making Katniss throw her head back in the pleasure, she pulls Peeta's fingers away. He gives her an inquisitive look before Katniss pulls him in for yet another kiss.

"I want you, Peeta." Katniss huffs out. "I want to feel you." This time, Katniss reaches between them, gently grasping him, and leading him to her entrance. His hand replaces hers as he guides himself the rest of the way.

Katniss moans as he finally enters her. She knew that he was more than capable with those amazing hands of his, but she wanted that other part of his anatomy that made her cry out in pleasure.

Her eyes followed their movement. She looked down to where they were joined and bit her lip in the desire. Katniss moved her legs from their bent position next to his hips and wrapped them around his waist. She momentarily closed her eyes in the bliss of the new position. When she opened them again, her eyes made their way up, licking her lips at his muscular abs and chest. Finally, they stopped when they caught Peeta's pensive stare. He was thinking about something, of what, she wasn't sure. He blinked a few times before lowering his lips to hers.

Peeta trails his left hand down the side of her body and stops when he reaches her knee. He gently pulls at it so she releases her grip around his waist. He sits up some and places a kiss on her calf before throwing her leg over his shoulder. He leans down once more to give her a kiss before he continues thrusting into her. It doesn't take long for Peeta to feel her walls contract around him and for him to explode inside of her.

Peeta rolls over and collapses on his front next to her. After giving each other a minute to recuperate, Katniss cuddles onto his back and kisses him softly on the shoulder.

"I still have to go, don't I?" Peeta asks quietly.

"Not if you don't want to." Katniss tells him as she places another kiss on his back. Peeta turns onto his back and pull Katniss into a loving embrace.

"So, I _am_ that good at sex." Peeta says with a smirk.

"No argument there." Katniss reassures.

"I'll go." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I'd go anywhere with you."

Katniss sighs, "Is that what was weighing on you while we were…"

Peeta sighs. She had noticed his mind wasn't entirely in their moment together. He should have known she would figure it out; After all, Katniss wasn't a stupid woman. He would have to go through with what his mind was set on sooner than he thought.

"Partially," Peeta doesn't entirely lie. "So, when is your sister's wedding again?" He asks trying to change the subject.

"A week." Katniss tells him as she soothingly rubs his chest.

"You think I should hire some bodyguards or something?" Peeta asks.

Katniss laughs. "I'm all the protection you need."

* * *

It was the day of Prim and Rory's wedding. They had decided that it would be held a this big rented house, which was on a hill that overlooked the ocean. The best part about it, was that the wedding would be held there and then the reception would also be there; so they didn't need to go anywhere else or change their clothes after.

Currently, Peeta was seated on the couch waiting for Katniss to finish getting dressed. They had to be there early, seeing as she was the maid of honor and she was cutting it close. Peeta anxiously shakes his legs in his seat, so much, that it gets annoying and makes him stand up. Now, he's pacing the floor in his angst.

When Katniss walks into the room, she expects to see Peeta sitting there with his attention to her. But instead, he's pacing the floor, swinging his arms around, and talking to himself. She follows his movements for sometime before she clears her throat. Peeta turns to look at her and gives her a soft smile.

"Wow! You look beautiful." He tells her, but doesn't make a move towards her. His eyes wander the room as he wrings his hands.

A look of concern graces Katniss' face. Peeta had been acting weird for a week or so and it was starting to worry her. She quickly crosses the room to him and grabs his hands.

"Peeta, if you really don't want to go, you don't have to! I love you and I want you there," She stops when Peeta shakes his head at her.

"It isn't that. Not anymore." He sweetly brings his hand up to cup her cheek. "I'll deal with whatever Gale has to say, it's just…" He's unable to continue.

"I'm not still in love with him, if that's what you think." Katniss tells him. Again, Peeta shakes his head. "Then, what is it Peeta?"

Peeta nervously makes his way back to the couch and sits. He leans against his knees uncomfortably. Katniss comes over and stands in front of him. She sighs as she pulls his head into her body and hugs him tightly.

"I love you." Peeta says.

"That's good." Katniss responds. "I love you too Peeta."

Peeta sighs heavily. "You know what? This isn't a good time for this. Let's go to your sister's wedding and then we'll figure this out." He stands, but Katniss doesn't let him past her.

"Peeta, no! This has been bothering you for a while! Will you please just tell me what it is?" She tries to meet his eyes but he's avoiding eye contact.

"I love you." Peeta tells her again.

"You said that already!" Katniss almost yells. "Please, Peeta?"

"God, this is going to be really cliché." He says before he drops to one knee in front of her making Katniss take a step back in the surprise.

"Peeta-" She tries.

"I love you so much, Katniss. I know we've only been together for four months and we've only known each other for six, but I can't help but feel that this is right." He reaches for her hand. "Every time I look at you, I forget to breathe and my heart skips a beat."

"Even in the morning when I look like shit?" Katniss asks.

"Even in the morning when you look more radiant than the sunrise." He tells her. "I don't ever want to be without you, Katniss. And I know that life without you, isn't worth living." Peeta reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box.

Katniss' throat goes dry as she tries to swallow and the tears threaten to fall. She looks towards the ceiling in an attempt to defy gravity, but when she looks back down and sees the most beautiful ring shining in front of her, they fall.

"Katniss-" He can't finish because she's on him a second after her name leaves his lips. She wraps her arms tightly around him and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes!" She yells against him making Peeta chuckle.

"Will you at least let me finish?" He asks. Katniss raises her head slowly and stands back up in front of him.

"God, you're messing up my make up." She tells him with a laugh.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" Katniss can only nod her head while Peeta trembles as he slips the ring onto her finger. She launches herself at him again. She's still crying against him when he pulls her face to him for a kiss. They chuckle against each others lips for a while, while they both try to calm their nerves. Peeta reaches for her left hand and stares at the ring. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Katniss tells him honestly and places a quick kiss on his lips.

"You sure because it was hell trying to figure out what kind of ring Katniss Everdeen would want to wear." Katniss squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Peeta, you could have taken a permanent marker and drew an engagement ring on my finger. I would have still said yes."

"I _am_ a good artist." Katniss pushes him away playfully making Peeta laugh. He suddenly looks down at his watch and his eyes go wide. "Geez, we're going to be late!" He says as he stands pulling Katniss up with him. She stops him from going anywhere by pulling him back to her and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Peeta." She tells him.

"I love you too, baby. I promise we'll have mind blowing engagement sex when we get home, but right now, we have to go!"

* * *

"You know, I was just about to replace you!" Prim tells her sister. Katniss pulls her sister in for a hug and gives her a kiss on the head.

"I'm sorry. Crazy day!" Katniss tells her.

"I'm just glad you're here. And Peeta?"

"He's here."

"Yes!" Prim happily jerks her arm back making Katniss look at her. "What? I want to have one of those weddings with all the drama." Katniss only rolls her eyes and goes back to her maid of honor duties.

"Where's your dress?" Katniss asks.

"Yea. Like where's my dress…" Prim says, whose still in la la land, looks out towards the empty wall as if there's something there.

"No! Where's your dress?!" Katniss more forcibly repeats.

"It's right…" Prim trails off. She spins around a few times in an attempt to find her dress. "What the fuck?!"

"Who was supposed to bring it?"

Prim opens her mouth to say something, but her face drops. "Oh my god! She's dong it on purpose! She can't have him! Rory's mine!" Prim yells as she storms out of the room with Katniss in tow. They race out into the hallway where Prim literally runs into someone carrying her wedding dress. The young woman looks past the dress and smiles at Prim.

"Sorry. They told me you were going to be in the other room." The woman tells her with a smile.

"We switched last minute." Prim tells her as she takes her dress from her. Prim still looks angrily at her. She opens her mouth, probably to give her a piece of her mind when a tall, good looking man wraps an arm around the young woman's waist.

"We going back to our seats, baby?" He asks her.

"Yea." She tells him, then turns back to Prim. "Alright Prim, good luck!" She giddily tells her before she embraces her and runs off with the man. They watch as the man grabs her and kisses her just before they go outside where the wedding's being held.

"Is that the girl who's trying to steal Rory from you?" Katniss whispers to her sister.

"Don't be fooled, Katniss! She might have a good looking guy on her arm-"

"Who calls her baby…" Katniss says.

"Yea and-"

"Kisses her like she's his lifeline…"

"Whose side are you on anyway?!" Prim yells at Katniss as she stomps past her and heads back into the room to get ready. Katniss shakes her head with a laugh. Prim had lost her mind.

* * *

The wedding went on without any problems. Rory and Prim professed their undying love for each other and Katniss was reduced to tears for the second time that day. Every now and then, her gaze would turn to Peeta and she would find herself staring at him while the vows were being read. They did a good job describing love because Katniss couldn't help but feel similarly towards her fiancé.

That was another thing. If Katniss wasn't looking at Peeta or Prim and Rory, she was looking down at her left hand. It truly was a beautiful ring. It was a relatively decent sized stone, adorned by three smaller stones on either side of it. It wasn't overly extravagant, but it had enough that it would definitely stick out. She smiled as she looked at it. Peeta had captured her so well. Still, no one knew and she didn't want to steal anything from Prim's day. So Katniss hid it under her right hand while the bride and groom said their I do's.

* * *

"Have you seen Gale?" Katniss asks him while she takes the drink from Peeta.

"Just during the wedding, but I've been doing a good job of avoiding him." He tells her as he wraps one arm around her waist.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I know. That's why I'm keeping you close." Peeta smiles at her. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you and you look very handsome." Katniss leans into him and kisses him.

"Mmm." Peeta moans against her lips. He puts his drink down behind them and pulls Katniss in close. She laughs as he trails kisses down the side of her face, completely forgetting where they are.

"So, my wedding's a place for you guys to get it on…" They both turn towards Prim and they all share a quick laugh.

"No!" Peeta tells her as he extends his hand out to her. "Congratulations, by the way!" Prim pushes his hand away and embraces him instead.

"Thank you!" She tells him as she hugs him tightly.

"So…" Peeta starts. Prim pulls back and looks at Peeta. "On a scale of one to ten, how mad are Gale and your new husband?"

Prim laughs. "Rory doesn't really care and Gale…It's been four months. I doubt he cares anymore either." Just as their talking, Rory sneaks up on Prim and embraces her from behind. They laugh and kiss for a little bit before they turn their attention back to Peeta and Katniss.

"How are you, sis?" Rory asks as he pulls Katniss in for a hug.

"I'm good. It was a beautiful ceremony." She tells him.

"Thanks." He turns to Peeta. "So, this is Peeta! I've heard a lot about you!"

"Not all bad, I hope." Peeta says.

"Not all of it. I mean," Rory leans closer to Peeta. "It wasn't really your fault."

"Oh?" Peeta asks.

"It's not your fault you're a stud in bed." He whispers, but Katniss hears him and slaps him playfully. Peeta laughs as he pulls Katniss into him and places a kiss on the side of her head.

Peeta looks happily out into the crowd of people at the reception. His eyes catch Gale making his way through the crowd towards the bar. Peeta stops smiling and swallows heavily. He gives Katniss one more kiss.

"I'll be right back." He tells her.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Face my fears." He squeezes her hand reassuringly and excuses himself from their group.

* * *

"Scotch."

"Make it two." Peeta tells the bartender as he hands him the money for both their drinks. "How are you, Gale?"

"You know, buying me a drink isn't going to make up for things." Gale tells him.

"I know." They both turn to the bartender to take their drinks. Gale starts to walk away. "Wait, Gale! Can we talk?"

"About?" He turns to towards Peeta.

"I'm so sorry about what I did, Gale. I never meant to take her from you, but…" Peeta takes a sip of his drink for confidence. "After that first night, I couldn't get enough and then I fell in love. So, if you're going to hate someone, hate me! I know you guys were good friends before and now your relationship is strained because of me. Hate me! She needs her friend in her life." Gale takes a step towards Peeta. "I will remind you that you promised not to hit me."

Gale instead extends his hand out to him. "It's hard to hate you when you really are a good guy, aren't you?" Peeta hesitantly takes Gale's hand. "You know you make her very happy. I thought it was me that was doing it, but it was you. It was always you."

"I love her very much." Peeta tells him.

"I know. Treat her right!"

* * *

Katniss is sitting with her sister and her new brother, happily chatting away about nonsense. She looks up occasionally and looks over to the bar, just waiting for a brawl to break out between Peeta and Gale.

"Hello there!" Katniss turns her head and looks at the stranger who is sitting in Peeta's seat. "I'm Cato."

"Katniss." She awkwardly extends her hand out and shakes Cato's hand.

"That's a beautiful name." He tells her with a smile. "Suits a beautiful woman." Katniss gives him a forced smile before turning back to her sister.

"How do you get so lucky?" Prim whispers to Katniss.

"What?!" Katniss whisper yells.

"He's totally flirting with you! First Peeta, now that hunk!"

"Hey!" Rory exclaims.

"Love you, honey!" Prim smiles at her husband and kisses him sweetly.

"He can't flirt with me! I'm freaking-" Katniss starts.

"So…" Katniss turns back to Cato. "Any chance you want to dance?" Katniss purposely runs her left hand across her face, hoping he'll take the hint. When Katniss reaches for her drink, with the same hand, and draws it up to her lips, she hears Cato clear his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Katniss asks.

"Sorry." Cato says standing up. "I didn't know you were married." He says as he walks away. Katniss smiles triumphantly.

"Me neither!" Prim screams causing Katniss to turn back to her.

"Shh!" Katniss tries.

"Hell no!" Prim reaches for her hand and stares at the ring on her finger. "Oh my god, Katniss! It's beautiful!"

"Isn't she?" Peeta takes his seat next to Katniss and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Wow, Peeta. The ring is beautiful! I guess congratulations are in order all around!" Prim says.

"We didn't want to take anything away from your day, Prim."

"Are you kidding?! This day just gets better and better!" Prim happily embraces her sister. She was truly happy for her sister.

"Besides, she kind of forced it out of me." Peeta tells Prim. Prim laughs while Katniss elbows Peeta playfully.

"You weren't very good at keeping it hidden that something was up." Peeta gives her a look. "What, with the awkwardness and the," Katniss whispers the next part. "sex."

"Katniss?!" Peeta yells.

"Love you, honey." Katniss says with a laugh.

"I'll show you _sex _when we get home!"

* * *

**Well, there you go. A proposal and the much wanted Gale encounter. Sorry if it wasn't enough drama for you.  
**


End file.
